Rahnius Slitheen
This unnamed male member of the Slitheen Family served as the main antagonist of The Sarah Jane Adventures Comic Relief mini-episode From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love. In 2009, this Slitheen disguised himself as Ambassador Rahnius and arrived at the home of Sarah Jane Smith and her adoptive son Luke and told her them and their friends Rani and Clyde that he had been sent by the Galactic Alliance to thank them for protecting Earth and gives them deeley boppers as gifts. "Rahnius" sits down and breaks wind, but tells the gang that it's the chair making the noise. The gang tell him about the Slitheen whom they have encountered before and they broke wind. Once again Rahnius breaks wind and then Sarah Jane's robot dog K9 arrives and exposes Rahnius as a Slitheen. With his cover blown, Rahnius activates a device on his ring and clamps K9 before removing his human disguise and using another device to immobilise Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde with the deeley boppers. Rahnius reveals his plan to steal K9 and use his knowledge of the past and future to "crunch the credit of the cosmos" since no bank would be safe from him. However, Clyde throws Rahnius's hat at a switch on Sarah Jane's computer Mr. Smith to channel an energy reversal beam though Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick to stick Rahnius to the floor and causes the others to no longer be immobilised. Sarah Jane then tells Mr. Smith to teleport Rahnius back to where he came from, which he does. As Rahnius, he was played by the late Ronnie Corbert who also voiced his Slitheen form which is played by Jimmy Vee. Gallery imagetsjarshf.jpg|This Slitheen's disguise Rahnius imagetsjafrwlrs.jpg imagetsjafrwlrsd.jpg imagetsjarsuhd.jpg|Rahnius unzipping his disguise imagetsjafrwlrstf.jpg Trivia *"Rahnius" is the first and so far only short adult Slitheen to appear in the Doctor Who franchise. *When introducing himself to the group "Rahnius" says that they can call him Rani for short and dubs him and Rani as The Two Ranis. This is a reference to the 1971-1987 sketch series The Two Ronnies, which Ronnie Corbett (who played Rahnius) starred in with Ronnie Barker. Another reference to the series is made at the end of the episode when after Rahnius is teleported away, Sarah Jane says "And it's good night from him", which was said by Barker at the end of each episode of series. *The outfit used for Rahnius's Slitheen form is the same outfit used for the two child Slitheen Korst and Chris. Coincidentally, all three Slitheen have been portrayed by Jimmy Vee. Imagetsjacrrs.jpg|Rahnius |size = 250 |fullname = Unknown |alias = Ambassador Rahnius |origin = The Sarah Jane Adventures |occupation = Member of the Slitheen Family, Ambassador (as Rahnius) |skills = Disguise |hobby = Unknown |goals = To steal K9 and gain his knowledge |type of villain = Alien }} This unnamed male member of the Slitheen Family served as the main antagonist of The Sarah Jane Adventures Comic Relief mini-episode From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love. In 2009, this Slitheen disguised himself as Ambassador Rahnius and arrived at the home of Sarah Jane Smith and her adoptive son Luke and told her them and their friends Rani and Clyde that he had been sent by the Galactic Alliance to thank them for protecting Earth and gives them deeley boppers as gifts. "Rahnius" sits down and breaks wind, but tells the gang that it's the chair making the noise. The gang tell him about the Slitheen whom they have encountered before and they broke wind. Once again Rahnius breaks wind and then Sarah Jane's robot dog K9 arrives and exposes Rahnius as a Slitheen. With his cover blown, Rahnius activates a device on his ring and clamps K9 before removing his human disguise and using another device to immobilise Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde with the deeley boppers. Rahnius reveals his plan to steal K9 and use his knowledge of the past and future to "crunch the credit of the cosmos" since no bank would be safe from him. However, Clyde throws Rahnius's hat at a switch on Sarah Jane's computer Mr. Smith to channel an energy reversal beam though Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick to stick Rahnius to the floor and causes the others to no longer be immobilised. Sarah Jane then tells Mr. Smith to teleport Rahnius back to where he came from, which he does. As Rahnius, he was played by the late Ronnie Corbert who also voiced his Slitheen form which is played by Jimmy Vee. Gallery imagetsjarshf.jpg|This Slitheen's disguise Rahnius imagetsjafrwlrs.jpg imagetsjafrwlrsd.jpg imagetsjarsuhd.jpg|Rahnius unzipping his disguise imagetsjafrwlrstf.jpg Category:Male Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:One-Shot Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic